¡Ahora a escribir!
by ananeko123
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si unimos a Kyoya Tategami con Fanfiction?...el resultado es...¡YAOI CON UN ÁNGEL DE NOMBRE GINGKA!..exacto...nuestro querido "Rey de las Bestias" se a creado una cuenta y ahora solo comenzara a escribir yaoi de él con Gingka...¿que ideas locas se le vendrán a la mente? YAOI: KYOYAXGINGKA...SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS...
1. No decir nada

**Antes de que alguien diga algo le pedí permiso a Vi (beybladefaaaaan) y a Rox (rox siniestra) para que me dejen hacer un fic parecido al de ellas**

**Por cierto esto es ¡YAOI! …si no te gusta no leas…**

**Y sin más pre ángulos…esta locura…**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

No puedo creer todo esto…simple…no puedo…si soy yo…Kyoya Tategami, el "Rey de las Bestias". Sentado nada más y nada menos frente a este ordenador…cierta personita me dejo por así decirlo aquí…encerrado bajo cuatro paredes…

No tengo nada interesante que hacer, pero un momento…me pueden responder una simple pregunta… ¿¡PORQUE ESCRIBEN YAOI?!...gracias a Wikipedia desgraciadamente sé que significa... ¿que acaso no pueden pedir mi opinión?...

Además ¡¿YO?! ¡¿ENAMORADO DE GINGKA?! ¡ES MI RIVAL! ¡SOLO MI RIVAL!...no sé porque dicen que lo amo…además él ama a Madoka así que tengo cero de cien posibilidades de conquistarlo…un momento… ¡YA NO IMPORTA! ¡SI AMO A GINGKA! ¿Y QUE?...estamos en pleno siglo XXI.

Pero ya al extremo de escribir cosas no aptas para menores con detalle y todo…creo que eso ya es pasarse de la mano…les enseñare a las locas fujoshis…veamos. Puedo crear cuenta…muy fácil…pero ¿qué nombre pongo?...uno que nadie sepa que soy…ya se…_SimplementeKyoxGin_…

¡Fantástico!...ahí mi nombre…ahora a escribir… ¿qué puedo hacer?...ya se…ahora el "Rey de las Bestias" va a escribir y él escribe de maravilla…

* * *

_No decir nada_

_Ahí estaba él…echado en el pasto mirando ese hermoso cielo que iluminaba Beycity…mientras yo…detrás de este árbol observándolo… ¿quiero acercarme?, pero no puedo…maldita timidez y miedo al rechazo…_

_Solo debo acercarme y decirle hola…de paso para que no piense que estoy actuando como loco…le pido una bey batalla…donde dudo que gane….pero con estar con ese ángel estoy bien…_

_¿Ángel?...pues así es…la persona dueña de mi corazón desde que gracias a él me volví un blader honesto…dejando esa faceta estúpida de los Face Hunters…su nombre es…Gingka Hagane…ya se…me gusta mi rival…pero no puedo evitarlo…_

_-Kyoya… ¿eres tú?-esa dulce voz me saco de mis pensamientos-Kyoya… ¿que se supone que haces ahí?-_

_-Yo…este…pasaba por aquí…y…solo quise venir a retarte….-_

_-Bueno…cuando quieras-me sonrió con los ojos cerrados que me hizo sonrojar un poco, así que solo aparte la vista_

_-Entonces mañana…-di la vuelta para ocultar mí sonrojo-Bueno hasta entonces-salí caminando lo más rápido posible de ahí_

_No puedo evitarlo cada vez que lo veo…siento que estoy en las nueves y todo eso… ¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS EL AMOR TE IDIOTIZA?!...mejor me calmo, al fin de cuentas jamás diré una sola palabra de este sentimiento que tengo…no quiero que se aleje de mi…quiero térnelo cerca…siempre a mi lado aunque sea como amigo y/o rival…_

_No puedo decir nada…con tal de que este a mi lado…seré feliz…no importa que ocurra…luchare para que siempre me sonría…quiero decir algo, pero no lo diré...estar callado…eso lo hare…_

_-Ky…o…ya-esa voz deletreó mi nombre-¿Qué haces?-_

_-Gingka…esa pregunta te la hago yo…-_

_-Estoy aburrido-hizo un puchero infantil y pensé que se veía tierno-Oye… ¿me acompañas a comer hamburguesas?-_

_Le puedo decir…no…pero hay un pequeño problema… ¡LO AMO!...así que no puedo resistirme además de cuando aquí…tengo una cita o como lo llamo "salida de rivales" con ese ángel…_

_-Bueno…ya que…-me di vuelta y empecé a caminar a lo que él me siguió_

_Empezamos a hablar de…cualquier tontería y media…pero al que esté a mi lado…todo mi mundo se ilumina…un momento…ese no es una canción. No importa…lo amo más que a nada en este mundo…_

_-¡Kyoya cuidado!-su voz hermosa me saco de mis pensamientos, pero cuando me di cuenta ya me había chocado contra un poste de luz_

_Soy un idiota…pensando en Gingka y ahora…tengo un maldito golpe en la cabeza…pero vale la pena, ¿por?...estoy echado en su regazo. Tan cálido…creo que dormiré…_

_-Kyoya…-esa dulce voz diciendo mi nombre…si fuera por mi…ya lo besaría…-¿Creo que se quedó dormido?-_

_No estoy dormido…solo estoy con los ojos cerrados aprovechando este momento único…si solo abría los ojos y digiera… ¡Te amo!...todo sería mejor…pero debo callar…no decir nada…esta presión en mi pecho…algún día…se ira y podre decirlo…solo espero que sea pronto…_

_-Te quiero Kyoya-me sorprendí, pero un momento…querer no es igual a amar y menos gustar…así que de todos modos…no tengo oportunidad…_

_-Yo también Gingka-esas tres palabras se escaparon de mis labios… ¡NO PUEDE SER POSILBLE!...pensara que soy un idiota o a lo mejor…me lleva al psicólogo_

_Abrí mis ojos y encontré con…esa hermosa cara de ángel…sonriéndome con los ojos cerrados...no pude evitar sonrojarme…era tan lindo…_

_Callar mi amor…es horrible…no se pude…quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que todos lo sepan…pero me conformare a tenerlo a mi lado…aunque sea como rival…siempre lo amare…y no diré nada…_

_-FIN-_

* * *

¡POR FIN!...creo que me demore una semana es escribir esto…veamos…es un…drabble, si no me equivoco…algún día…espero hacer un one-shot…ahora a subirlo…pero no sé qué hacer… ¡ya se!...vera un video en YouTube como tutorial…

Ahora que vi el video…lo subiré, espero debo corregir faltas ortográficas…no quiero que después me regañen…bueno ya está…ahora veamos...primero la guardo y…_nueva historia…_el título es…_No decir nada…_¿imagen?...no podre nada…que sea la de mi perfil…la cual por supuesto es…Gingka y yo dándonos un lindo y cálido beso…¿qué?...la vi en internet…un resumen…_Desde que lo conocí…calle toda mi vida, no puedo decir lo que siento…_que buen resumen ¿no creen?...ya se…soy malo en ellos y ¿qué?...veamos…

La clasificación…voy a ponerle K+…además JAMAS voy a escribir algo no apto para menores…aunque si las demás fujoshis lo hacen…¿porque no hacer una de mis fantasías?...un lemon no hará daño…¿o sí?...un género…puede ser…¡comedia romántica!...no puedo creer que yo escriba eso…bueno ya que…

¿Personajes?...por supuesto que yo y mi ángel…y viendo esto… ¿porque no ponen a mi hermano Kakeru?...él es un Tategami, o sea, es importante…y bueno ahora a subir… ¡Listo!...

Espero que por ahí…alguna autora fujoshi…me ponga un review…solo espero…porque a este "Rey" se ha tomado su tiempo…bueno estoy encerrado así que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…pero no importa…me tome un tiempo así que… ¡Exijo review!...

Ya me dio hambre…mejor me voy a ver si al menos…me dejaron un poco de comida…claro si me quieren…aunque lo de la cuenta…esta interesante…al menos hay algo importante en Internet…mi estómago…ya me voy…

Bueno…ahora yo llegue…"El Rey de las Bestias" ha venido para escribir…y no se detendrá hasta ser el mejor en algo que no sea beyblade…

¡Ahora a escribir!...

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí!~Espero que les guste mucho…**

**Originalmente iba a ser diferente…y Vi lo sabe…pero me confundí…y por eso esto se me vino a la mente… ¡Estoy loca!... ¡Mucho yaoi! ¡Ya parece adicción!...**

**Bueno…~Sé que Kyoya quedo muy, pero muy OoC…pero yo utilizo la personalidad del Kyoya del manga… ¡Wii!...**

**Por cierto…estos fics…estaré actualizando esta semana o la otra…**

_**-12 corazones**_

_**-La princesa perdida**_

_**-¡Preguntas y retos bladers!**_

**~Ya me retiro…como dijo Kyoya… ¡Exijo review!...si quiere hacer milagros para una loca autora…me darán mucho…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (dentro de 2 semana) u otra actualización…**

**SAYONARA…**


	2. Solo decir dos palabras no es dificil

**Ya vine con la continuación…yo lamento haberme demorado mucho, pero culpen a ¡yaoi y las tareas!...ok mejor no culpa nada**

**Etto…solo decirles que espero que les guste, porque si no me tiro de un puente *risa nerviosa***

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

¡Por fin!...después de mucho me conecto…gracias al mendigo WI-FI estuve sin internet casi un mes…¡MENDIGO WI-FI!...casi muero en vida…pero gracias a mi querido vecino…tengo de nuevo internet…

¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer?...ya me acorde…iba a entrar a mi cuenta que nadie sabe que soy yo…_SimplementeKyoxGin_…a ver si me dejaron reviews…si me dejaron…ya soy famoso…pues claro que soy famoso…"El Rey de las Bestias" escribe de maravilla…

Veamos están: _beybladefaaan_, esa loca autora que ama a MI Gingka y también escribe yaoi…me agrada_; Mayu Lainus, _ella no le agrada el yaoi, pero su intención de darme review me gusta;_ Sakura9801_, una de las que mejor escribe yaoi, los lemons intensos y que me comporte como arrogante, orgulloso y solitario blader….lo soy a veces ; _rox siniestra_, otra loca…un momento…este review ; _rika phantomhvine_, no soy tierno…bueno si, pero a veces; S._Hisaki Raiden_, me encanta como escribe y si soy tsundere, pero también yandere…también tímido de vez en cuando…

Un momento, Rox a lo mejor… ¡NO! ¡SEGURO QUE YA SABE QUE SOY YO!...bueno no me importa y claro que me gusta Gingka…un momento…no me gusta…LO AMO y es solo MIO…pero dejando eso de lado…he venido con una nueva inspiración para escribir…seguro me vuelvo más famoso de lo normal…

Comencemos…

* * *

_Solo decir dos palabras no es difícil_

_La vida que tengo es simple…sin muchas cosas materiales…no me importa nada…para mi nada es difícil…excepto esa dos palabras…_

_Soy un rey…hago lo que hago siempre es para mi bien y a veces para el bien de los demás…pero hay un problema…desde ese día que baje al pueblo…me enamore de ese chico de cabellos rojos, hermosos ojos color miel, a simple vista una piel pálido y seguro cálida…_

_No logro dejar de pensar en ese pelirrojo, desde que lo vi…no se despega ni de un momento de mi mente…pero es un simple plebeyo…aunque no me importa…quiero volver a verlo aunque sea una vez…si solo el destino me quisiera…me ayudaría…_

— _¡Oni-chan!—la voz de mi hermano menor me saco de mis pensamientos_

— _¿Qué pasa Kakeru?_

—_Un señor llamado Ryuusei junto a su hijo Gingka han venido porque tú llamaste al blader más fuerte del pueblo ya que quieres combatir_

—_Se me había olvidado_

—_Típico de ti—lo calle con un golpe—.¡OYE! ¿¡Porque hiciste eso?!_

—_Diles que los veo en el estadio, voy por Leone—salió corriendo de la sala principal_

_Me había olvidado que mande una notica a todo el reino para que venga el mejor blader que haya. _

_En el reino, solo yo con mi Fang Leone somos los mejores, tómenme de arrogante si quieren, pero prometí que nadie ¡Me iba a ganar! y cuando digo nadie, lo cumplo._

_Llegue al estadio de mi palacio con mi bey y espere a Kakeru que traiga a ese blader con su padre. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo será?, bueno débil no es, ha ganado todos los torneos del pueblo…me pregunto…_

— _¡Oni-chan!—la voz de Kakeru de nuevo me saco de mis pensamientos_

— _¿Qué paso ahora?_

—_Aquí está el blader número uno del pueblo, pasa Gingka Hagane_

_En ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a...¡IMPOSIBLE!...es ÉL…el chico que me enamore cuando lo vi en pueblo la otra vez…es ÉL…._

—_Su majestad Kyoya—hizo una reverencia—.Mi nombre es Gingka Hagane, vine porque usted mando a llamar al blader más fuerte del pueblo_

— _¿Tu lo eres?—estaba muy nervioso, pero mantenía la compostura_

—_Yo no me considero el mejor, pero es lo que dicen todos_

—_Bueno, entonces comencemos _

_Lo lleve al estadio y cada uno se puso en su posición, estaba nervioso, pero tengo que ganar. No me importa si lo amo, mi orgullo y arrogancia es mucho mayor que eso._

—_3 2 1 ¡GO SHOOT!—ambos lanzamos nuestros beys al estadio_

_Mire el bey de mi ángel amado y pude notar que era ¿un Pegasus? ¿Cómo el de la constelación que sale en otoño?_

_Después de levantar una ceja en modo de confusión—.¿Pegasus?_

—_Cosmic Pegasus—mi dio una sonrisa hermosa_

_Si quiere que pierda cautivándome así, está muy equivocado…yo no voy a perder, o es lo que quiero hacerme creer ahora._

— _¡Leone! ¡Colmillo Destructor del Rey de las Bestias!—un león junto con un gigante tornado aparecieron de mi bey, mandando a volar al Pegasus de mi ángel—.Al parecer gane—di una de mis típicas sonrisas arrogantes_

— _¡Aun no!—vi como Pegasus se volvió a situar en el estadio—.Ahora me toca a mí, ¡Pegasus! ¡Tornado Cósmico!—un Pegasus junto con un gran tornado que dabas vueltas aparecieron mandado lejos a mi bey_

_No podía creerlo. He perdido. Yo, el mejor blader del reino y el mismísimo Rey, perdí. Pero por alguna razón me siento tan feliz de perder contra mi ángel._

—_Gingka Hagane—el mencionado me miro después de recoger su bey_

— _¿Qué pasa su majestad?_

—_Buena batalla—por primera vez en el día di una sonrisa tierna o eso creo yo_

—_No hay de que_

—_Oni-chan, ¿ahora qué harás?—.¿Qué es lo hare? Pues algo no apto para tu edad_

—_Kakeru ve afuera y dile al papá de Gingka que él no ira hoy a su casa—mi ángel me miro extrañado—.¡Ve ahora!_

—_Como digas Oni-chan—se fue corriendo_

—_Su majestad ¿hice algo malo?—en sus ojos miel se notaba preocupación_

—_No, haz hecho nada malo. Al contrario, acompáñame—di media vuelta y empecé a caminar a un destino…_

_Mi habitación…_

_Si quieren díganme pervertido, pero solo tengo una oportunidad en mi vida y decir dos palabras son muy difíciles para mí, solo quiero decirle algo de que seguro no me arrepentiré…_

—_Llegamos—me pare enfrente de la puerta y la abrí—.Pasa_

_Mi cuarto era muy amplio, pero como no si soy el Rey además tengo una cama tipo matrimonial para divertirme con mi ángel…_

— _¡Su majestad! ¡Le está sangrando la nariz!—Gingka corrió hasta mi mesa de noche y saco un pañuelo para dármelo_

—_No es nada—mi mente pervertida está actuando efecto_

—_Su majestad ¿para qué quiere verme?_

—_Dime solo Kyoya—él asintió—.Quiero decirle algo_

— _¿Qué cosa?_

—_Pues…—me senté en mi cama e hice un ademan con la mano para que él hiciera lo mismo—.Yo…_

— _¿Qué sucede?—me miraba con una bonita sonrisa, ¿Cómo quiere que te diga que "te amo" si no dejas de poner esa cara de ángel?_

—_Yo…—ya no lo soporto más…decir esas dos palabras no es difícil, no lo es, no es __DIFÍCIL_

—_Kyoya…_

— _¡TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOO!—no pude evitar gritarlo…estoy muy avergonzado_

—_Su majestad Kyoya…—me miraba muy sorprendido_

_Solo aparte la vista—.No tienes que corresponderme solo por ser el Rey_

—_Lo que sucede es…_

— _¿Qué pasa?—lo mire aun con mi sonrojo_

_Bajo la cabeza y se puso a jugar con los dedos—.¡Yo también lo AMO!_

_La quijada casi se me cae al piso—.¡¿Qué?!_

—_Me enamore cuando lo vi bey batallar con ese tipo Ryuga, me impresionó mucho, pero como soy un simple plebeyo no dije nada_

—_Gingka…—me cortaste ya que seguías hablando_

—_Cuando me mando a llamar, sentí una infinita felicidad por combatir con usted y después de que me digo que le agrado mi batalla me emocione mucho—su cara ahora estaba roja como sus hermosos cabellos_

_Sonríe y lo atraje a mi dándole un beso—.Nadie nos separa ¿verdad?_

—_Nadie—me sonrió y lo recosté a la cama—.Kyoya ¿Qué haces?—creo que amo esa inocencia que tiene_

—_Yo…nada, solo marcar lo que es mío—le di un beso tan apasionado y a lo mejor mañana no podría caminar_

_Bueno, al final decir esas dos palabras no es tan difícil como imagine, pero ahora ya tengo a mi ángel y le diré cada vez que pueda esas dos palabras nada, pero nada difíciles…_

_-FIN-_

* * *

¡APOCO NO SOY GENIAL! ¡MI PRIMER ONE-SHOOT! ¡SOY SUPER GENIAL!...ok, mejor me calmo, es que estoy tan feliz…soy magnifico, pero claro si soy "El Rey de las Bestias"…

Bien, ya me dio sueño y si no me equivoco tengo que ir a entrenar con Benkei…nah, no importa le diré que no puedo, pero un momento mi amor estará ahí…¡IRE!...

Bueno yo ya me despido y como siempre exijo mis reviews…por nada me topo este tiempo y creo que todos ya sospechan que hago algo…espero que no sepas mi amor cofobsecióncof por Gingka…

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**¡Woow!...creo, pero creo que me demore mucho…nah, no importa…pero espero que les haya gustado…**

**~~~Bueno como saben exijo mis reviews que me dan chocolate…soy feliz…**

**Y también Kyoya exige review…porque me está amenazando con Leone…**

**Por cierto, creo que el próximo capítulo puede haber LEMON…pero solo creo…aun no estoy segura…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización…**

**SAYONARA…**


End file.
